


【悠泰】Over

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【悠泰】Over

喜欢？……  
不会的。

他跪着趴在床上，还要用手臂撑着床把头抬起来，只剩下腰塌下去。  
我伸手按在腰上那处凹陷，再展开手指绕在腰侧握住。这段时间他好像瘦了更多，骨头隔着单薄的皮肤硌着我的指节，有点疼。  
但屁股是一如既往的。我又低头看了眼没有点战斗意志的东西，觉得有点好笑，没忍住出了声。  
“不做？”他半张脸还埋在枕头里，垂着眼看我。  
他只是想质问我，但是听起来像是裹在被窝里小心翼翼地询问。  
“太瘦了，”我双手握着他的腰来回摸了几把以证明我所言非虚，“都硬不起来了。”  
他又把脸转了回去，全都埋进枕头里。  
“再瘦的时候你也操过了。”他的话被裹进枕头里，发着闷。  
哇……不妙。  
我握着他的两条腿拉得更开，再握住腰把他往后拉。他感觉到屁股抵着我的时候抖了一下，有些不安地扯了两下铺在床上的浴巾，把刚刚被我拖过来的动作弄皱的浴巾再次铺平。  
事实上我时常觉得他的规矩很烦人，做爱，哦不，是定期性交的时候一定要铺着东西以防把精液搞在被单上，但是这样的确避免了频繁换洗床单带来的暴露的风险。  
比如现在，只是互相磨蹭而已，他的前面就开始滴着精液，掉进浴巾里就看不见了。  
我抬手按在他背上。那上面除了药膏留下的印痕，还有变得浅淡得几乎没有的吻痕。  
不过没关系，我都记得。  
这里，这里，还有这里……  
我都吻过了。  
如果让他看见了，一定是要生气的。  
所以我低头咬在他肩上的时候，扶着阴茎插进了他的身体里，不打算留给他任何喘息的机会，全部都塞进他的身体里。  
他只是“呜”了一声。他发出声音时会因为害怕被别人听到而紧张得绷紧身体。但实际上，他的身体还会变得更敏感，更容易被操得叫出声。  
我扶着他的腰胯，慢慢地抽出来，再一下子冲进他的体内，趁机在他的背上给那些快要消失的痕迹补上色。  
他的身体逐渐变得热乎乎的，我在他的身体里的进出也逐渐变得顺畅，速度也越来越快，他撑不住手臂趴了下去，只撅高屁股被我撞得跟着床一起摇摇晃晃。  
我干得起劲，他却总是闷声不响，但要是我说他像被奸尸，等下又得甩脸色给我看。我只能自己找点乐趣，比如想着他转过身来眼神迷离眼角带泪的样子，还有胸前粉红色的乳头挺立着把白背心顶起小点的样子，又或者梦里他给我口交的时候把我含在嘴里的样子。  
想哪个呢……我心不在焉地把阴茎顶进他的屁股里，看见他的手又把床单揪了起来。  
“要射了？”我承认我是故意的。故意贴在他耳朵边，故意用阴茎在里面磨着他的敏感点，故意抱高他的腰，让他贴在我怀里。  
或许，我会听到你的心跳声吗？  
他的大腿一直打着颤，张开嘴甚至说不出一句完整的话，勉强要开口，又会被顶出一声呻吟。我舔着他的耳朵，又把湿漉漉的耳尖咬在嘴里，再吮着耳垂，贴着他的耳膜“啾啾”地吮，插在他身体里的更是一点也不放松，从内到外都要一点不剩地品尝。  
他终于受不住，断断续续地漏出来几声叫，后头也把我绞得死紧，像是急于把我的东西榨出来那样紧紧吸着我。  
我伸手绕到他身前，把他高高挺立着几乎要射精的东西握在手里，堵住了出口。  
他下意识地开始挣扎，我压着他的腰限制他的动作，用力又往紧绷的身体里猛撞几下，松手的同时也深深埋在他身体里射了出来。  
很遗憾，我只能射在安全套里。即使我偶尔也想把精液射在他里面，看着他因为无法夹住而只能让精液沿着大腿流下来。  
可是不行。那样就被别人发现了。但他是我的。  
插在深处射精时总是会错觉这是内射，直到它软下去我才慢慢抽出来，出了点意外，拔出来的时候没能把装了精液的套也带出来。  
他已经想要起身去洗澡，我又按住他的腰不让动，他回过头瞪我，我直接把两根手指插进了那里摸索着，“套在里面。”  
他没法抗拒了，乖乖趴着让我在他屁股里头抠用过的安全套。  
弄出来的过程有些困难，不经意戳到了敏感点他又忍不住发抖，精液从里面被带出来一些，顺着会阴和大腿往下流，里面还要缩一缩夹着我的手指。这副样子倒像是我在指奸他。  
终于把东西取了出来，我拎着它遮掩一下丢到了垃圾桶里。本来该去洗澡，他缩在床上不肯动，背对着我把腿夹起来，“你先去。”  
先去就先去咯。  
我先进了卫生间，宿舍里暂时没人，门也就懒得关上了。我先洗了把手，估计他是被摸硬了才不想起床。  
现在我打开门的话，大概会拧着眉自己困在床上努力地自慰吧。  
想想就觉得要兴奋起来了。  
不过下了床就是另一回事了。我接了把水泼在脸上，冷静一下，打算简单洗个澡就回房间。  
身后的门却突然被推开了。他闪身进来，犹犹豫豫地看我一眼，把衣服挂好，想开水洗澡。  
所以没法挡住他的确又硬起来的地方。  
“我帮你吧。”可能我说话的语气有些不够恰当。他听到后好像，更紧张了。

在回房间和坐上洗手台之间，我和他都选了后者。  
他攀着我的肩膀紧闭着嘴，我用手指在他努力抬高的屁股里进进出出。  
里面还湿滑着，我就把手指抽出来，扶着他的大腿根又一点点插进去。  
大概是在随时会被人发现的地方让他太过紧张，我卡在了中途进退两难，只能一下下摸着他弯曲的背试图安抚他，好让他放我至少在里头动一动。  
配合着对他耳朵的舔咬，刚刚还紧咬着我不放的地方松懈了些，我不想往前撞在洗手台上磕出淤青，就把他往身前抱，他的大半个屁股就悬空着，被干的时候圈着我没有支撑的脚就在我背后一晃一晃，嘴里呜呜咽咽地说着听不清楚的话。  
这一次他射得更快，精液射在我肚子上的时候他也几乎全挂在了我身上。兴许是不太清醒了，他用力攀着我的肩膀在高潮里小小声地叫着悠太。  
我把他一直搁在我肩上的脑袋扳过来，抢走他的呼吸，在之后的顶弄里他只能在喉咙里“呜呜”地叫，舌头也被我逗弄着，我隐约感觉到有唾液流出了他的嘴角。  
我射在他身体里之后吻还没有结束，我的阴茎从他体内滑出来，似乎还带了些精液往外流。他打着颤，因为站不稳而不停地往下坠，我托着他的背用指腹揩掉他嘴角的唾液，又故意涂在他乳头上，他抓住我的手，嘴唇却还跟我黏在一起。  
我好像听到了背后的门又被打开了，接着就是“砰”地一声，可能是被谁彻底地关上了。  
他还搭着我的肩，满脸通红地喘气，一点没有“要完蛋了”的意思。  
那双眼睛注视了一会门口，又转过来，把我装了进去。  
怎么办。  
要完蛋了。  
—END—


End file.
